Wilson, North Carolina
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1023273 |footnotes = }} Wilson is a city and the county seat of Wilson County in the Coastal Plain region of the U.S. state of North Carolina. The 17th largest city in the state, Wilson had a population of 50,652 according to the 2007 estimate. Geography Wilson is located at (35.731093, -77.923509). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 23.4 square miles (60.7 km²), of which, 23.3 square miles (60.3 km²) of it is land and 0.2 square miles (0.4 km²) of it (0.64%) is water. Wilson is located at the intersection of Interstate 95 and US 264; approximately 45 minutes east of Raleigh, the state capital. History The city of Wilson is named for Louis Dicken Wilson (1789–1847), a North Carolina politician and general in the United States Army. He served in the General Assembly of North Carolina and the North Carolina Senate in various terms between 1814 and 1846. Historic preservation The Wilson Preservation Commission oversees the historic preservation of the local historic districts and the landmark properties including the Boykin Center the Jacob Tomlinson House, the Arts Council Building, The Charles Coon School and the Davis-Whitehead-Harriss House. Demographics United States census data from 2007 report a population of 50,652 people, 17,296 households, and 11,328 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,906.9 inhabitants per square mile (736.1/km²). There were 18,660 housing units at an average density of 801.3 per square mile (309.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 47.53% African American, 46.67% White, 0.31% Native American, 0.58% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 3.89% from other races, and 1.01% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 7.29% of the population. There were 29,296 households out of which 31.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.0% were married couples living together, 19.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.5% were non-families. 29.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.06. In the city the population was spread out with 26.0% under the age of 18, 9.8% from 18 to 24, 28.9% from 25 to 44, 21.8% from 45 to 64, and 13.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 88.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 83.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,169, and the median income for a family was $41,041. Males had a median income of $30,682 versus $22,363 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,813. About 16.5% of families and 25.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.5% of those under age 18 and 20.4% of those age 65 or over. Infrastructure Telecommunications The city has built its own Government-access television (GATV) municipal cable TV provider known as Greenlight which provides cable TV, digital phone and internet to its residents. Transportation Wilson is served by two airports: Wilson Industrial Airport and Rocky Mount-Wilson Airport (RWI), and by the Wilson Amtrak Station. The following highways travel through Wilson: I-95, I-795, U.S. 301, U.S. Route 264, U.S. 117, N.C. 42, and N.C. 58. Five-lane roads include Hines Street, Tarboro Street, and Ward Boulevard. The city has a bus system. Healthcare Wilson Medical Center is a 330 bed hospital. Sports Wilson is home to the Wilson Tobs of the Coastal Plain League, a collegiate summer baseball league. The Tobs play at Fleming Stadium in Wilson. The Tobs began play for the league's inaugural 1997 season. Education Public schools The Wilson County School District includes fourteen elementary schools (K-5): Wells, Margaret Hearne, Vick, New Hope, Vinson-Bynum, B.O. Barnes, Winstead, Elm City, Stantonsburg, Lee Woodard, Lucama, Rock Ridge, Gardners, Jones. There are six middle schools: C H Darden, Forest Hills, Toisnot, Elm City, Speight, Springfield; and four high schools: E. T. Beddingfield High School, Ralph L. Fike High School, James B. Hunt High School, and Wilson Early College Academy. They also operate two alternative schools: Adams Learning Center (K-5), and Daniels Learning Center (6-8). Charter Youth Enrichment Program of Wilson, Inc. operates Sallie B. Howard School for the Arts and Education. State-operated The Eastern North Carolina School for the Deaf is operated by the North Carolina Department of Health and Human Services Office of Education Services. Private Wilson is home to several private schools: Community Christian School (Daycare - Pre-K -12), Garnett Christian Academy, Wilson Christian Academy (K-12), and Greenfield School (Pre-K-12) (non-sectarian). Colleges Wilson is home to Barton College, a liberal arts college, and Wilson Community College. Notable residents * Everette Brown, defensive end for the Carolina Panthers * G. K. Butterfield, U.S. Representative from North Carolina (2004–Present). * Bunny Hearn, major league pitcher. * William Hesmer, Columbus Crew goalkeeper * Jim Hunt, Governor of North Carolina, (1977–1985, 1993–2001). * The O'Kaysions, an R&B sextet known for their 1968 Top 5 pop hit "Girl Watcher." * Julius Peppers defensive end for the Chicago Bears), born in Wilson * Frederick Augustus Woodard, U.S. representative from North Carolina (1893–1897). * Freddie Bynum major league baseball player, born in Wilson References External links * Wilson NC Homepage Category:Wilson, North Carolina Category:Cities in North Carolina Category:County seats in North Carolina